Computer communication has increased the effectiveness and functions computers are able to perform. Originally, computers were isolated devices capable of performing mathematical computations quicker than a human being. Computers were then developed to enable more complex communication with users so as to facilitate complex tasks performed as a result of simple instructions. This computer to user communication is commonly referred to as the human-machine interface (HMI), user interface (UI), and/or graphical user interface (GUI). Networking architecture technology was later developed that enabled computers to communicate and share resources with one another. Resources refer to hardware, software, interface, input and output functionalities that are offered by independent computer systems. Further, the Internet is a large dynamic computer network that enables computer-to-computer communication over large distances.
The networking of computers enables the sharing of resources in a manner that increases computerized task performance efficiency. For example, a local computer may be used to communicate with a remote computer coupled to a large database for purposes of accessing information stored on the database. It would be inefficient for the local computer to locally store the entire database and therefore the networking architecture enables an effective utilization of resources. However, this type of resource sharing is commonly limited to direct user requests or static type transfers. Dynamic resource sharing is based on the concept of automatic computer resource sharing. For example, a computer may automatically detect and receive data about a new available resource. Dynamic resource sharing eliminates the need for a user to perform tasks related to searching, calibrating, installing, etc.
Various existing computer systems utilize dynamic resource sharing, such as the Microsoft Windows PLUG AND PLAY installation concept and various other automatic software update methods. However, these systems are generally limited to conventional computer architectures such as desktop computers, mobile computers, PDAs, phones, etc.
Residential and commercial buildings often include numerous computerized devices for entertainment, climate, security, etc. For example, modern thermostats include complex functionalities that enable users to minimize utility bills by adjusting the thermostat to accommodate for unoccupied times of the day. Likewise, security systems often include internal motion sensors that are configured to trigger an alarm if a password is not entered. Ideally, the thermostat would utilize the motion sensors of the security system to determine occupancy and automatically adjust the heating/cooling systems accordingly. Unfortunately, most conventional systems fail to share these types of resources among devices, resulting in less than optimal efficiency. Various all-in-one systems attempt to solve this problem but often fail to provide the basic reliable functionality of the conventional independent devices. These systems also often include cumbersome interfaces that result in under-utilization of available features. Likewise, various software and hardware modules have been developed for conventional personal computing systems to facilitate residential and commercial internal system management. Unfortunately, these systems require users to have access to a personal computer in order to operate these resources.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry for a residential, recreational, and commercial internal computer system that dynamically shares hardware and software resources in a manner to encourage efficient resource utilization.